


I'm too Pretty to be this Uncomfortable

by Librani



Series: Some Gay Ass Idiots [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: It's hot.Haley doesn't know if it's because of the season or a certain farmer.





	I'm too Pretty to be this Uncomfortable

The land of Stardew Valley is hot and thick during the summer season. Everything is lighter in comparison to other seasons despite the constant need for a fan.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Alex sighs as he cleans the ice-cream counter with a wet rag, not even turning around to aid the distress voice. He knows that irritated sound can only come from one blonde.

 

“What is it now, Haley?”

 

“This stupid heat! I put on, like, _three_ layers of no-frizz spray this morning and now my hair is a big nest! Summer is the _worst season_ ever!”

 

The jock chuckles at his good friend’s tantrum. “ _Three?”_

 

“Yeah, _three!”_

 

“That’s a layer more than the regular procedure. What gives?”

 

Haley rolls her eyes as she tuck a strand of hair behind her hair. “Because I enjoy being pretty, that’s why!”

 

“I see.” Alex smirks to himself as he scoops into the tub of strawberry ice-cream. “Here’s your usual.”

 

The blonde snatches her ice-cream as she narrow her eyes at the athlete.

 

“Why are you smiling like that, creep?”

 

“No reason. Chocolate for you?”

 

“Ew, you know I hate chocolate — “

 

“Actually.” The farmer starts as she halts her jog. “Chocolate sounds great.”

 

Haley pouts at Alex, the latter hiding his chuckles behind his hand. The blonde nonchalantly turns around with one hand on her hip.

 

The goal is to be cool and uncaring, she tells herself as she meets your gaze.

 

“Oh, it’s you.” A catty smirk appears on her face. “I smelled you from a mile away.”

 

“Is it a good smell?” You reply quickly with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of your own.

 

“As if!”

 

“Aw.” You pout dramatically as you trade your gold for the ice-cream. “Still glad you think about me and my nasty farmer smell, though.”

 

Haley’s mind ponders for something to throwback at the farmer, but her mind stops working as your words start to sink in her brain.

 

She’s used to the back and forth quips she has with the farmer.

 

But this was flirting. Haley is new to flirting.

 

And it shows.

 

“I don’t think about you!” The blonde says with a high uncertain voice. She looks at Alex for help, but the man just mouths ‘smooth’ as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Damn.” You say as you rub your neck, laughing at the pretty blonde in front of you. “You always know how to wound a girl with the strength of a thousand slimes.”

 

Haley pouts as she licks her strawberry ice-cream.

 

You watch her as you take a big slurp of your ice-cream.

 

Her tan is coming in, the one she’s been all in your ear about since last winter. It looks good on her.

 

Really good.

 

Along with her hair. Haley’s hair always looks nice, but something about today’s hairdo really makes it hard to breathe.

 

The same for not just the top of her head, but the whole woman.

 

“Earth to Old McDonald!”

 

Alex’s voice drags you out of your trance. “H-Huh? What’s up, bro?”

 

“I _said_ are you dropping by my house later? I need someone to practice my spiral throw with.”

 

“What!” You say with a laugh. “You have a perfectly good athlete with great hair right here. There’s no need for me!”

 

“Haha, very funny — W-What? I have great hair?”

 

You nod as you lick your ice-cream, your eyes not moving from hers.

 

The blonde’s blush deepens as she scoffs. “I m-mean, of course I do! Hello, I’m me!”

 

“Yeah, you’re something else.” You wink as you start down the road. “Alex, I got something in the oven so I gotta go, but I’ll be at your place at 6!”

 

“I’ll tell Grandma to bake some chocolate cake!” He yells after you.

 

The farmer jumps up in excited approval before sprinting into the forest.

 

Haley watches until you disappear into the greenery, absentmindedly twirling her hair as the ice-cream melts in her other hand.

 

“You’re staring at her butt again — “

 

“Shut _up_ , creep.” The blonde cuts off as swipes a napkin from the counter to clean her mess.

 

“Are you coming to watch later?”

 

“Like I would waste my time watching two losers throw a ball for fun.”

 

“You don’t want to see your Old McDonald throw a ball with no shirt on, under a thin sheet of sweat to highlight the muscles— “

 

Haley groans as she stomps away, defeated.

 

“Ugh, I’ll be there at 6.”

**Author's Note:**

> haley is a high femme lesbian whose in love with the soft butch farmer, the latter a low-key Bonafide Flirt featuring alex (who is also gay) as the ultimate wingman but would rather sit back and watch haley fail miserably.
> 
> none of y'all can tell me any differently.
> 
> dunno if i should keep this as a reader insert if i do continue. lemme know what y'all think.
> 
> this was a fun stress-reliever.
> 
> buh-bye.


End file.
